La Baguette Malfoy
by Seiippai and Vert Emeraude
Summary: Quand Malfoy m'a invité à petit-déjeuner avec lui, j'ai d'abord cru qu'il était devenu complètement fou. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était si bon, la baguette. SLASH HPDM.


Bonjour à tous !!

Vous ne rêvez pas, cette fiction n'est pas nouvelle ! Mais, comme Seiippai et moi avons une mémoire de poichiche trop cuit, il nous est impossible de retrouver le mot de passe de notre ancien compte ! Nous en avons donc créer un autre puisque les activités reprennent pour nous !

Après plus d'un an de réflexion intense, nous nous lançons enfin dans notre grand partenariat pour vous offrir une nouvelle fanfiction HP...(DM bien entendue). Vous en apprendrez un peu plus dans mon profil (Vert Emeraude) dans la dernière note que j'ai faite (elle remonte à l'année dernière, à voire comme la réflexion était immense avant de se lancer définitivement dans notre fic). Mais nous avons enfin commencer à écrire ! Je dois avouer que, personnellement, il est très dur de reprendre l'écriture après tout ce temps passé devant la page blanche, mais je vais m'efforcer au mieux d'y arriver !

Le premier chapitre est commencé et toute l'histoire est en route. Point par point, tout a été méticuleusement travailler pour vous donner quelque chose qui, nous l'espérons, sera spectaculaire. Ah oui... Et c'est un Tome 7 revu par nos soins ! Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira ! Et contrairement à cet OS qui était un pur délire de notre part, cette fic sera sérieuse.

Bises à tous et à bientôt !

**Auteur(e)s: **Vert Emeraude, pour vous servir, et euh, Seiippai, pour vous servir aussi.

**Rating: **M

**Résumé: **Quand Malfoy m'a invité à petit-déjeuner avec lui, j'ai d'abord cru qu'il était devenu complètement fou. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était si bon, la baguette. SLASH HPDM.

**NdAs**: Il s'agit d'un slash, donc homophobes, abstenez-vous.

**NdAs2**: On va dire que c'est **légèrement**, mais alors vraiment **très légèrement** PWP... (treu lol nous sommes...). Pardonnez nous d'avance...

Et pour faire court (hihi), nous sommes heureux de vous présenter, en exclusivité mondialeuhhhhhh...**Tadadadadadadadam:**

**oOoOo**

**La baguette Malfoy**

**oOoOo**

_Inspiré d'une histoire vraie._

**oOoOo**

_Vacances de Pâques, Septième année, Jeudi soir._

**oOoOo**

Quand Malfoy m'a invité à petit-déjeuner avec lui, j'ai d'abord cru qu'il était devenu complètement fou. Mais près avoir petit-déjeuner avec lui, j'avoue avoir changé d'avis sur les petits déjeuner français. Les pâtisseries françaises ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être. Vous n'en avez jamais goûté de pareilles de toute votre vie, je vous l'assure.

Il faut peut-être que je vous raconte tout, tout depuis le début je veux dire. Sinon, vous n'allez pas comprendre grand chose à mon soudain regain d'intérêt pour ce moment habituellement comateux de la journée.

Tout a commencé, ce jeudi soir, alors que je sortais de l'une de mes très nombreuses retenues avec le professeur Snape. J'allais lentement mais sûrement vers la Grande Salle pour dîner quand une voix que je connaissais bien m'a interpellé du bout du couloir des cachots.

"Hey Potty! Tu prends un petit déjeuner français avec moi, demain matin?"

Franchement, je m'attendais à tout, genre: "Saint Potty est trop moche", ou encore "Ta mère elle te manque pas trop de là où elle pourrit?", ou encore "T'es tellement con que même Chourave voudrait pas coucher avec toi"; mais non, rien de tout ça. Il venait bel et bien de m'inviter à prendre le petit-déjeuner avec lui.

Il s'est approché lentement de moi, nonchalamment, et a attendu que je lui réponde, son sourcil droit toujours aussi levé, comme à son habitude.

" T'es devenu sourd à force d'entendre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout exposer sa grande débilité profonde, ou tu vas te décider à me répondre?"

Je crois que j'ai soupiré longuement, je ne me rappelle plus très bien, avant de me retourner et de lui exposer mon dos. Je n'aurais jamais du, en fait... Ça m'aurait évité bien des ... désagréments. Comme celui de sentir ses adorables petites mains se poser sur mon auguste postérieur.

Je me suis sans doute retourné dans le but de lui en foutre une, mais au lieu de ça, j'ai rencontré ses deux yeux gris me détaillant de la tête au pied, semblant apprécier ce qu'ils voyaient. Il m'a alors regardé, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres, avant de dire:

" T'auras même le droit de mettre de la confiture sur ta baguette, si tu veux..."

Et honnêtement, je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être une baguette (NdAs1)...

Une claque sur mes fesses me sortit de mes pensées, me permettant de le regarder partir, après m'avoir chuchoté à l'oreille:

" Demain, 10h, dans ma chambre de préfet. _Aucune tenue précise n'est exigée. _Après tout, je ne veux pas avoir la vision de tes pyjamas Made In Belette de si bon matin."

Après ça, il a définitivement disparu, à l'autre bout du couloir, me laissant seul, planté là, comme un con, à me demander ce que pouvait bien être une baguette, dans quelle tenue j'allais bien pouvoir y aller, ou encore quels types de confitures différentes il allait me proposer. J'ai juste entendu sa voix, dans le noir:

"Et sois à l'heure, ne laisse pas la baguette refroidir, ça ramollit vite, et c'est moins bon après."

**oOoOo**

_Salle Commune des Gryffondors, Vendredi, 9h 45._

**oOoOo**

" ROOOOONNNN ! Sors de cette putain de salle de bain avant que je ne vienne te foutre mon pied au cul !"

Moi, stressé ? Quelle drôle d'idée! C'est juste que je ne sais toujours pas comment se passe un petit déjeuner français et que la baguette reste toujours un grand mystère pour moi, pauvre petit inculte que je suis.

Bien sûr, j'aurais pu demander à Hermione, elle sait toujours tout, Hermione. Mais je reconnais avoir voulu préserver la surprise. C'est vrai quoi! C'est pas tous les jours que l'objet de vos fantasmes les plus tordus vous invite à partager quelque chose avec lui qui sonne "siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" exotique, "siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" mystérieux, et, euh, à vrai dire, "siiiiiiiiiii" sexuel...

Alors je me retrouve là, planté comme un crétin à attendre que ce putain de rouquin ait fini de se faire beau pour sa chérie, alors que franchement, elle l'a déjà vu au réveil, Hermione, elle sait que de toute façon, il est _ir-ré-cu-pé-ra-ble_.

" Hey mon pote, arrête de stresser comme ça. T'as le feu au cul ce matin ou quoi ? "

J'ai eu l'irrémédiable envie de lui dire, que non, je n'avais pas le feu au cul, et que non, je n'étais pas stressé. Mais avouons-le, j'avais plus que doublement le feu au cul, mais ... stressé, moi? Ça non, certainement pas. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un petit-déjeuner avec mon ancien meilleur ennemi, actuellement objet de mes rêves les plus lubriques et les plus ... mouvementés, dirons-nous. Ça n'était qu'un petit déjeuner ... N'est-ce pas ?

**oOoOo**

_Devant la chambre des préfets, Vendredi matin, 9h59._

**oOoOo**

Je rentre? Je rentre pas? Non, je rentre... Euh mais... Non... Arhhhhhhhhhhh va-t-en, sale conscience! Oust!

Bon, ça n'est qu'un petit déjeuner, hein. Quoi je répète ça toutes les dix secondes?!!!?? Jamais. Je suis juste impatient de découvrir quelle confiture Malfoy peut bien ranger dans son frigo, et euh, de savoir, enfin, ô douce miséricorde, savoir ce que c'est, une baguette...

**oOoOo**

_Devant la chambre des préfets, Vendredi matin, 10h00._

**oOoOo**

Allez, c'est décidé... Je prends mes couilles à deux mains et je rentre dans l'antre du serpent.

Frapper ? Ne pas frapper ? Entrer en gros bourrin que je suis et défoncer tout, la porte, la chambranle, tout quoi. Même Malf... Non, n'allons pas plus vite que la musique... Attendons la fin du petit-déjeuner pour ça, et la si délicieuse baguette que Malfoy a bien voulu me proposer.

**oOoOo**

_Dans la chambre des préfets, Vendredi matin, 10h05._

**oOoOo**

J'ouvre la porte, et là... rien. Enfin... Si, Malfoy... Assis sur une chaise branlante, devant une table, avec juste une tasse de café posée. Je ne suis pas en train de me dire qu'il est terriblement sexy, là, dans son vieux pantalon usé aux genoux, mal coiffé, ses longs cheveux platine encadrant parfaitement son visage, ni qu'il est, en un mot, terriblement bandant. Non! Je vois juste une table, une tasse de café, et aucune... AUCUNE BAGUETTE! Cet infâme bâtard n'a pas respecté ses engagements.

" Ah... Je vois que tu es venu... Habillé... Quand je disais: "_aucune tenue précise exigée_", je pensais à aucune tenue du tout..." dit-il en prenant une gorgée de café. "Vois-tu Potter, ou devrais-je dire, Harry -tu permets que je t'appelles Harry ?-, _mes_ petits déjeuners ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus ... habituel. Je ne te vois pas prendre ce genre de repas avec ... Mère Belette par exemple, ou bien... Dumbledore... Tu comprendras plus tard... Viens t'asseoir près de moi, que je t'expose le topo..."

Bien sûr, que je vais m'asseoir, même si je dois avouer que là, je ne comprends effectivement plus grand chose. Attendez, ce sont des poils, là, au dessus du rebord de son boxer?!! Ce sont des poils _blonds_??!! C'est... Non, ça n'est ni excitant, ni profondément et intensément bandant. C'est... c'est juste original.

"Je suppose qu'au vu de cette table nue, tu te demandes ce qu'est une baguette, n'est-ce pas, Harry? Eh... Et bien une baguette... Comment dire... Je peux juste, pour l'instant, t'assurer qu'il n'y a pas eu tromperie sur la marchandise...", murmure-t-il alors que je m'assoies à côté de lui et de ses... -oui, j'avoue mes fautes, mes péchés et tout le tralala-, à côté de ses poils blonds si affriolants...

"Mal à l'aise". Je sais _vraiment_ ce que ça signifie à présent. Que dire, que faire, quand on est assis de si bon matin à côté de celui qui vous a cassé les pieds tout au long de votre scolarité. Je ne me vois pas très bien lui dire par exemple: " Alors Malfoy, ton père est sorti de prison ?" ou bien: " Ta tante est toujours aussi cinglée ?" ... Non, ce serait s'aventurer sur des terrains glissants et au bout du compte je ne saurais jamais ce qu'est une baguette. Je pourrais toujours demander à Hermione mais, ça ne serait pas pareil. Malfoy doit avoir une explication plus constructive, avec théorie et pratique, à me proposer.

"Alors, Malfoy, elle est où, ta baguette?"

**oOoOo**

_Table de la chambre d'un petit -pas si petit- blond, 10h15._

**oOoOo**

"Hoooooo... C'est... Oui, c'est une délicieuse surprise..."

"Tu ne t'attendais à quelque chose d'aussi ... bon... avoue-le ? Je suis très heureux que ça te plaise. Tout le monde adore, je ne voyais pas pourquoi tu aurais fait exception... Tu veux quelque chose dessus pour mieux faire passer ? C'est un peu étouffant parfois."

"Non, non... Je pense que ça va passer... Attends, ça n'est pas dangereux hein, de faire ça? Je veux dire, je vais pas choper une maladie bizarre, ou un truc mortel?"

"T'inquiète pas, ça n'est qu'une baguette, toute fraîche, et de première qualité, ça n'a jamais tué personne... Je peux te promettre que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça..."

**oOoOo**

_Sur la table, 10h30._

**oOoOo**

" Je n'imaginais pas que ça pouvait être aussi gros. Mais, ça passe tout seul. C'est bizarre, je croyais que , c'était soit long et fin, soit court et épais. Mais, ça me surprend vraiment! Là, c'est long ET épais ! Ça doit être meilleur que d'habitude, quand c'est comme ça, non!"

"QUOI ! Attends, tu n'as jamais goûté une baguette ? Attends! Goûte moi ça ! Tu ne connaissais pas ? Je vais t'en donner moi, tu ne pourras jamais, tu m'entends Potty, JAMAIS!, oublier toutes ses sensations !"

"Je n'ai pas osé... demander à Ron... Et à Hermione encore ... moins. Imagine ! Elle n'y connaît rien en baguette ! Elle en a goûté qu'une seule ... _hummmm_ -j'avoue, c'est délicieux, même pas étouffant...- ,dans sa vie... et d'après elle, ça n'était pas... terrible."

"Je suis heureux d'être le premier à te faire goûter alors... C'est un honneur pour moi! Et pour être franc, je préfère te contempler en train d'avaler et de déguster ma baguette plutôt que de me battre avec toi... C'est nettement plus agréable, comme vision..."

"On peut mettre de la confiture, dessus, ou c'est meilleur nature?"

"Bahhh... Ecoute, moi j'aime ça nature, mais après, pour changer, et éviter que ça devienne monotone, tu peux évidemment y étaler _tout _ce que tu veux. Chocolat, confiture, chantilly, miel... Le tout, c'est de ne pas en mettre trop, pour conserver le goût de la baguette en elle même, et puis ça peut devenir écoeurant, et tu n'arriveras pas à l'avaler en entier. Pour faire simple, la baguette, c'est un outil merveilleux, à toi de l'arranger à ta sauce..."

" Aaah, je vais essayer le miel alors. ... Tu veux goûter ma baguette ? C'est très bon comme ça aussi, en fait."

" Ah... Hummm, c'est vrai que c'est... délicieux comme ça aussi... Donne moi un plus grand morceau, ou même entière, c'est vraiment trop bon comme ça."

"Hey ! T'es trop gourmand toi ! C'est MA baguette !! T'as la tienne !"

"Mais c'est pas pareil ! Laisse moi ta baguette !"

"Non!"

"Ry', arrête! Tu savais même pas qu'on pouvait l'enduire comme ça avant de venir, on s'en fera d'autres, des petits déjeuners, et c'est plus marrant de partager et de déguster nos deux baguettes en même temps... C'est plus intense, comme explosion de saveurs..."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... C'est... Je vais jouir, je crois... C'est vraiment trop bon... Encore! J'en veux encore!"

"'Ry, c'est déjà la deuxième fois..."

Malgré tout, il m'a passé le pot de miel, il a été chercher une autre baguette, ma passé son couteau, et j'ai encore mangé jusqu'à la dernière miette. C'est vraiment délicieux, comme pain, si croustillant.

Après ce petit déjeuner copieux, bien sûr, on a baisé, mais pas sur la table. Il y avait trop de miettes.

Parce qu'avec tout ça, si j'avais englouti plusieurs baguettes françaises, je n'avais toujours pas goûté à celle de Malfoy...

**oOoOo**

**The End!!!**

**oOoOo**

**Seiippaiiiiii :Tadadam! ****C'est treu fini (pas taper, Mel, pas taper) et on a trouvé ça super wigolo (aieuhhhhhhh) à écrire. Je vous fais plein de bisous les ami(e)s! A bientôt, pour une nouvelle coe, peut être, qui sait, Harry aura certainement envie de goûter à la glace un jour... **

**Vert Émeraude : En espérant que vous aussi vous aimez la baguette (c'est bon la baguette n'est-ce pas ?), nous vous laissons libre de choisir ce que vous mettrez dessus pour votre prochain petit-déjeuner ... c'est vrai qu'avec du miel, ça doit être moins étouffant... N'est-ce pas Ben ? **

**Seiippai: Nannnnn, je te dis qu'on peut pas dire pourquoi c'est inspiré d'une histoire vraie!!! On est classé M, pas MMMMMMM++++++...**

**Vert Emeraude : Mais mais mais ... POURQUOIIIIIIIIIII ?!!!???? Tu l'as aimé pourtant cette baguette !!!! Fait partager :D **

**Seiippai: Nan mais je met le copyright sur ma vie privée! Na!**

**Vert Emeraude: T'es treu pô drôle (nananèreuh), treu pas wigolo (c'est soûlant à force tu le sais ?), mais ... je m'en fous, je SAIS TOUT MOI !! Mwahahahahahaha, et puis qui sait... Peut-être qu'un jour, la glace sera dans la place !!!!**

**Seiippai: Vert elle a dit "wigolo", Vert elle a dit "wigolo" Lalalalala! Vous comprenez rien, hein... Mouhahahan, c'est normal!!! J'peux juste vous dire, qu'effectivement, une vraie baguette, toute épaisse, toute longue, c'est bien mieux que d'avoir à faire à un pot de glace!!! Mwawawawawa ) Et nan, c'est interminable, hein, ce dialogue!!**

**Vert Emeraude: Pourquoi ? C'est bon la glace ? Ça fond dans la bouche, c'est froid, c'est fondant, c'est DELICIEUX !! ... La glace, c'est bien mieux sur une baguette en fait **

**Seiippai: Ça sera le mot de la fin! Na! Et euh, enjoy ) Vala, c'était un délire, et euh, c'est fini. POINT FINAL J'AI DIT. Rha. **

**oOoOo**

**Note des Auteur(e)s: Bah oui, la baguette, ça existe pas, en Angleterre, ou en tout cas, on va faire comme si, hein **


End file.
